


Breathe Me to Life

by Cherryaid_Fountain



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Also hes adorable, Dark or explicit themes may be added later, I love sidlink dearly, Link is not the brightest, Link is trans but it's not a main point in the fic, M/M, Sidon is a nurse/part time stripper, lots of fluff and cuddling later on., platonic zelink - Freeform, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryaid_Fountain/pseuds/Cherryaid_Fountain
Summary: In which Link gets a lapdance then breaks his arm only to have the same person as his nurse.





	1. A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'ts been a while since my last fic, I'll try to update frequently!

Lights flashed and music blared, it was almost too much for link mixed with the smell of booze and cheap food that permeated the air and filled his lungs. He closed his eyes and waited for the adrenaline to kick in, the numbing sensation that made him forget the sickness in his stomach and less weary of Zelda’s evil grin beside him. He didn’t notice that his legs had frozen over until Zelda tugged at his arm, “Are you feeling shy? You don’t have to go inside if you don’t want to, but I think you’ll have fun!” Link nodded his head and marched on. Inside, the lights were harsher and the music louder, but Link was finally getting the high of the environment and his shoulders untensed a little. The woman on stage was beautiful, her contorted muscles seemed to morph into liquid as she spun and posed on a pole, her 20cm heels, her long nose and flowing wig mixed with her perfect complexion and rhinestone speckled outfit was the image of glamour, Link was jealous if anything: he longed to be admired like that, to feel desired. It was a distant dream however, he simply lacked the confidence. 

The night went on a bit, Zelda flirted with some handsome girls and urged Link to put himself out there as well. Link’s attention was drawn to the stage once again as the lights washed over to a golden color and Link’s heart skipped a beat as a tall man wearing only tight black shorts, heels, and jewelry appeared onstage. His body was covered in golden piercings, his mouth, his chest, his ears had several, most notably a double looped earring as the main one, and his hair flowed down from a tight ponytail like a crimson sea. Link’s face felt hot with arousal rather than shyness for the first time of the night, and when the man bent back to grab the pole and swiveled his hips pangs went straight to Link’s gut. He was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, the way the light caught his sea-green lined eyes made Link’s heart flutter and the way he danced made something else flutter..

Link’s gaze didn’t shift for the duration of his first song, and it wasn’t till halfway through the next that he saw Zelda smirking right next to him, _oh no,_ he thought. Link knew he in for trouble when she locked eyes with him and reached for her wallet.

Link swallowed hard as Zelda practically pushed him into the chair inside the VIP room with 50 dollars in his hands, “Wait, what if he finds out that-” 

“He won’t mind, just enjoy it.” Zelda winked then spun around, brushing past the curtains as another song came to the end and the stage outside took a different tone for the next performer. Link could feel his heartbeat in his throat as the thick curtains reopened once again and the man from before came in and spoke in a smooth, soft voice “Have you ever done this before?” link bit his lip and shook his head, “I see….” the man came closer and put his hands on the armrests of the chair, “All you need to do is ask for what you want and enjoy, just no touching or grabbing, alright?”

Link nodded quickly, wanting to crawl out of his skin and slither away to live a live in the sewers like a rat. “I uh.. Like your piercings.” Link stammered out, unable to look the man in the eyes, He smiled, “would you like to see the rest? It’ll cost a little more.” Link nearly choked _there were more???_

“You can uh… Maybe later..” It felt like his entire body was drenched in sweat despite how badly he wanted this.

“Well, how many songs would you like?” _Fuck, how long could he bear this before nutting right then and there and embarrassing himself?_ He shakily held up two fingers. The man looked confused for a second, “Oh! You’re not one to talk much are you? That’s just fine, shall we get started?”

Linked swallowed and nodded. The man stood up, towering over Link’s small frame and stretched, his toned body and golden complexion seemingly shining in the dim lights of the room, he was gorgeous, really. The man cracked his neck “Alright, I’m ready if you are,” Link nodded again and gazed in awe as the man warmed up with fluid dancing, his hard muscles moving like water to the beat of the song before finally moving towards him, running his hands through his silky hair before closing the distance and starting to grind, though there wasn’t much there _to_ grind on. The man’s body was sweaty but smelled oddly...floral? Intoxicatingly sweet. Link was sure he could hear his heart pounding against his chest and he was consumed by the situation, the only thing keeping his flesh from this thing of beauty was the fabric of his jeans, which the warm sensation of desire could surely be felt through. Link squeaked as the man’s firm hips ground into his crotch, causing him to shudder and sweat to drip down his spine as he could feel the man’s warmth pressing into him. Link bit his finger and averted his gaze, embarrassed at the sound that just came out of him. “Oh come now, dear, no need to be embarrassed,” the man brushed his fingers gently across Link’s chin while still going down hard on him and brought their eyes to meet for a second, his gentle green eyes seeming to see right through him. Link whimpered a bit and melted into his touch, his fingertips tingling and his head filling with bliss and exitement. 

Two songs went by far too quickly and Link was soon handing over payment as his head spun and his knees struggled to stand. He blushed at zelda’s all too knowing grin, “so how was it? Did you enjoy the activity for your birthday?” he had almost forgotten, he turned 19 today “yeah.. I was nice” he smiled weakly, still dazed and definitely starstruck, _Really nice.._

Link waved goodbye to zelda and wrapped his coat tightly around him as he started home, luckily he lived only two blocks away. He smiled as the salt on the pavement crunched under his boots and thoughts of the man he’d gotten a lapdance from kept him from focusing on how the cold bit at his nose and ears.  
About half way there Link stopped in his tracks as he heard a distressed meow and spun around to scan the area, a fat orange cat was in a high up branch of an oak tree in someone’s yard by an empty garage. _Well I can’t just leave it like that!_ Link flexed his hands a bit and proceeded to scale the tree, ignoring how the rough bark dug into his cold skin. He was nearly there when the cat jumped down, perfectly fine as if he had never been stuck at all, what an ass. Link started his descent before stepping on an icy branch and just barely saving himself from a face full of concrete by shoving his hands in front of his face and he landed with a thud and a pop. He just barely peeled himself from the ground in time to see the cat disappear into a doggy door. Link decided to name him Dickface. His whole body was stiff and achy and cold now. Link rushed home and collapsed onto his bed, not bothering to take off his dirty clothes or shower, a lot had happened today and he was ready to let sleep take over him. 

***

The sun seemed to glare through his eyelids as Link woke up and was immediately overcome by a sharp pain in his wrist, _Mother of Fuck ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got this one done quicker than anticipated! I might add a special treat next chapter ^^

Link tried to catch his breath but the pain was dizzying _I can’t drive, what do I do?_ He felt sick and his head was cloudy, _I’ll call Zelda, she’ll take me_. He tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry and his good hand was nearly too shaky to dial the phone number he had memorized.

“Hey, Zelda?”

“Are you aware of how early it is?”

“Yeah,” he checked, it was 5 am, he’d only slept for four hours, “sorry but can you take me to the hospital, like...now?”

There was a fumbling and a crashing sound, followed by “Yes, I’ll be right there.” and the sound of an engine starting. Link loved that woman, she was his best friend and one of the most dependable people in the world. He laid back down and tried to ignore the pain that was now pulsating up his arm until there was a knock at his door and a blue Jeep outside his window. Link’s stomach lurched as he stood and he felt unsteady atop his legs, but he hobbled to the door to find Zelda standing there in nothing but her nightdress, a coat, and pink bunny slippers. “Get in, what happened?”

“Not sure, it hurts..” Link closed his eyes as he was gently led into the passenger seat.

“Let me see, where does it hurt?” Zelda got in on the other side and gently took the hand he raised then winced, the joint of his wrist stuck out at an odd angle and it was badly bruised. 

“Link! How did this happen? And how long ago, this bruise isn’t fresh!” she turned the heater up a bit then started towards the hospital

“I uh,” Link winced as pain shot all the way up to his shoulder, “Might have fallen out of a tree..”

“Might?”

“There was a cat…”

“Ah, well do be more careful next time!”

“Mm” Link was suddenly very tired and slightly dizzy, his head was full of static and his eyelids heavy…

“Link!”

Link winced before opening his eyes again, Zelda stood shivering by the open passenger door, “We’re here, can you walk?” he nodded then stood up, starting toward the emergency room entrance

“Yeah.” Link felt sick to his stomach as he came in and explained the situation to the receptionist, who made him fill out a clipboard with his free hand.

Part of the way through scribbling in his medical information, Zelda tensed up and Link’s eyes shifted upwards to meet with those of an old man in a business suit, “What are you doing out at this hour?” His voice was stern and inappropriately loud.

“Father, I was just…” 

“I do not want to hear excuses, Have I not told you that you are not to be out between midnight and 6am?”

Link checked his phone, it was 5:45am, “Wait.” Link stammered, he held out his hand, hoping its state would be proof enough to get Rhoam to leave them alone.

“I was just taking Link here, it was an emergency…” Zelda whispered.

“Very well.” Rhoam huffed and returned to his seat across the room, leaving Zelda nearly in stress induced tears.

“I’m sorry I don’t even know why he was here..”

“Hey it’s okay” Link looked back at her for a second before he turned his clipboard in.

“Right.” Zelda nodded briskly, her father was one of the most strict people alive, still wanting to control as much of her life as possible despite her being 19 years old; every “wrong” step she took was immediately responded with a threat to stop paying her tuition.

Soon enough, Link’s name was called and he and Zelda came back to a small room to get Link’s vitals checked, the first woman walked out after showing them in and she was replaced by a tall man with his red hair pulled back by a ponytail and… a set of small, double looped earrings _Oh fuck it’s him,_

“Hello, I’m Sidon- I’ll be your nurse for today” this being of desire and glamour now stood before him… wearing Hello Kitty pink scrubs and a warm countenance. Link was choking on his own breath and Zelda was holding back laughter, “What brings you here today?” the man asked as he typed in information from Link’s clipboard into a computer.

He wanted to lie and impress Sidon, “I uh… fell out of a tree while saving a cat..” So much for that, at least he made it seem like he was of use to the cat.

“I see, then what happened?” His once sultry voice was now gentle and kind.

“I landed on my wrists and I think I broke one.”

“Oh dear let me see,” He gently picked up the wrist link offered him by the fingers and turned it over to observed the bruising and swelling, this action caused pain to rustle the butterflies in Link’s stomach, but he almost didn’t mind- almost, it still hurt like hell. “I see, I’ll have a doctor look at you as soon as I check your vitals, How long ago did this happen?” Sidon prepared a thermometer, “put this underneath your tongue please”.

Link obliged “Last night… around midnight.”

“You waited five hours to see a doctor?”

“Yeah..”

“Please come sooner next time!” the man half scolded him as he took the thermometer out of Link’s mouth and placed a blood pressure cuff on his good arm after taking note of his temperature. “A little low, 110 over 60.” Link nodded, not really knowing what those numbers meant anyway. “Alright, Dr. Bazz will see you shortly.” Sidon left the room after typing a few more things into his computer. “Was that…?” Zelda asked.

“Yeah.”

She chuckled, “I Almost didn’t recognize him, what a coincidence!”

A doctor came in and prodded at his arm before taking it to get x-rayed and eventually set, a painful process for Link, before he was allowed back into his room and the nurse returned.

“Your radius is fractured near the wrist and may take a few months to heal, what color wrapping would you like on your cast?”

Link stared at the unwrapped plaster on his arm, “Green.”

“I most certainly can do that!” Sidon took his arm and a roll of green gauze then proceeded to go over all the rough bits of plaster and finally sealed off the cast. “There you are,” Sidon smiled, “If it’s alright, may I be the first to sign it?” Link nodded and he took out a Sharpie from the gauze basket before quickly scribbling something on his arm, “Well I’m off, take as long as you need for the pain medication to take effect and then proceed to the front desk to take care of your prescription and check out when you feel ready!” With that sidon left a flustered Link and an amused Zelda.

“Psst” Zelda whispered, “Check your arm.”

Link looked down to find a phone number, the man’s name, and an adorable smiley face. “-Sidon :D “


End file.
